


Our color of relationship

by MrBreadMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although she might seem angry she isnt, And Pidge knows that, At least intended that, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Hunk is a good friend, Movie Night, No beta reader, Secret Relationship, demisexual, demisexuals, heart to heart talk, not sure if it worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: Pidge reflects on her relationship with Keith, Hunk tries to help.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron) (mentioned), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 24





	Our color of relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where to put this in the canon plot line (I havent finshed watching all seasons yet)
> 
> But here is the situation: The paladins are back on Earth, but Keith decided to stay with the Blades.

Pidge was back on Earth – with her family safe. She should be happy, but she isn´t. She felt like she lost something in space, someone. Well, she didn´t technically lost Keith, but he decided to stay with the Blades, so she lost him for now. 

They were close, but were they dating? She wasn´t so sure. She didn´t know the first thing about dating, it was completely new territory for her – for them. But when she looked at Allura and Lance, who had already gone out on so many dates and had no problem at all with showing their affection in public, Pidge wondered what it was she had with Keith.

It was different. They barely -more like never- had shown affection in front of the others, but not because they were embarrassed or anything, it just felt…private. Maybe she was not open enough for a real relationship yet, one the other side, she never felt like she missed anything. She was completely content with what Keith and she had. Their own little thing.  
It didn´t matter now anyway, because he left and basically broke up with her. He said, he wasn´t sure if he would ever come back and she shouldn´t wait for him, that she should enjoy her own life and so on.   
But the extra time she had now to herself gave her time to think about their relationship and she had so many questions that now may never be answered. 

Pidge was at her favorite café, eating peanut butter cake and watched people. She was lost in thought; she ate her cake very slowly. Sometime – she wasn´t sure how much time had already passed – Hunk came by and sat down at her table. She looked at him and greeted him with a warm smile.   
Her friend had way more energy than her, as she noted, while he said way too excited in her opinion: “All alone? I would have gone with you; you should have asked!”

“Yeah, sorry. Next time I will.”

“Since we already missed our potential brunch date, how about a movie night?”

“Sure. At your place?”

He nodded and glanced at her peanut butter cake. He raised a brow and she commented: “It tastes amazing. You should try it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. It tastes well. But well as in good once in a while; not well as in eating every week-well.”

Pidge shortly sticked her tongue out and looked at her cake. She sighed and changed the topic: “Is everyone else joining us tonight?”

Hunk exhaled and thought for a moment: “I could ask the rest of the gang, but I doubt they will be free. You know Allura and Lance; and Shiro isn´t such a fan of our movie nights.”

Pidge shrugged and he went on: “Should I ask Allura and Lance for this one though? I somehow would like to spent a night without their couple-cuteness, ya know what I mean?”

“Yep. And sure, I mean they do stuff alone all the time, so why don´t we?”

“Then it is settled!”

Pidge suddenly spoke, before she really thought it through: “Do you think you would be also that cutesy if Shay would be here?”

Hunk chuckled and raised a brow: “Weird question, but ok. And I, honestly, don´t know. Probably? Maybe a bit. I honestly don´t know. Why are you asking?”

“Just thinking.”, mumbled Pidge and looked back at her cake and took a big bite. 

“Would you like to bring someone you like?”, asked Hunk knowingly and maybe a little bit teasingly, as he stressed the “you”. Pidge almost chocked on her cake and looked at him with widened eyes, and didn´t know how to respond at first: “Eh, no. I don´t.” Her tone dropped.

“Hey, what do you mean?”, questioned Hunk worried and slightly stroke her arm.

Pidge sighed and played with her fork in the cake: “I could never be like that. All cute with someone!”

Hunk smiled at her: “That isn´t a problem, not everybody needs to be in a relationship.”

“Yeah, I guess. But I don´t mean that, I mean why does every couple has to do it?”

“Well, I don´t think they do it to disturb you or anything…”, mumbled Hunk confused at her sudden outburst.

“No, I don´t mean that either. I mean like why does every couple needs to do that. In some way, I know I couldn’t. Whatever, forget I even ask.”, sighed Pidge and tried to move on to another topic.

But Hunk stopped her train of thought: “Hey, that isn´t right either. You don´t have to follow any label in a relationship. As long as every member is content, that´s great. That´s the only true rule.”  
Pidge nodded and they finally dropped the topic.

In the late evening Pidge and Hunk snuggled together on the couch in front of his TV watching some movie they already watched a hundred times, but they both would never get tired of.   
Pidge stared at the screen and was concentrated on the plot as Hunk´s glance shifted to his friend and asked: “Do you remember our talk at the café?”

She slightly nodded, her eyes are still looked on the TV.   
“Did you ever were in a relationship? You kind of sounded like…”

“Who knows…”

“It´s okay, you don´t have to talk about it, if you don´t want to.”

“No, I really mean it. Who knows.”, stated Pidge, eyes still on the TV.

“Did someone play you? Who?”, asked Hunk, his tone suddenly turned in a mixture of worry and   
anger.  
“Nooo, no one played me.”, she rolled her eyes, “It was just never in the open.”

“And did you like it that way?”

She finally looked at him, stared at him for a while before looking away and nodding slightly: “Yes.”

“Remember what I said at the café, as long you like it, it is good and completely legit.”

“It´s over anyway.”, muttered Pidge bitter and looked back at the bright screen, she didn´t really wanted to think about it right now.  
Hunk understood that, but he felt the strong urge to ask: “I hate to, but I am really curious; who was it? I mean, it is your choice, if you don´t want to tell me. That´s totally okay.”

“Keith.”, muttered Pidge silently, it was more like a whisper.

Hunk´s eyes widened. She wasn´t kidding when she said “not showing any affection in front of others”. He was very close to them, like he literally had lived with them in the same space ship and he hadn´t noticed. Did the others? Probably not, he figured. Or maybe he was more clueless than he thought he was.

He went silent and looked blanky next to the screen, not really paying attention to the movie. Pidge noticed and rolled her eyes. Now that she started the topic she might as well finish it. 

“No need to worry or anything.”

“No, no. I don´t worry. I just thought about how I never noticed.”

“Yeah. That was the point. No one notices.”

“But why?”

“What would have been the benefit of it, if you like saw Keith and me kiss? Like great! And now? And it always felt like an odd thing to bring up. We didn´t need anyone opinion on us, so we just kept is to ourselves. Why not, I mean, if no one even noticed it how bad can it be?”

“Yeah, you´re right. I just would have liked to know it anyway.”

“Like for example you could have invited us to any movie night we would have sat maybe next to each other, maybe snuggling close, but you wouldn´t even notice.”

Hunk couldn´t help but smile, bud didn´t said anything. She demanded: “I know you want to say it. Say it already.”

“Oh, you would be so cuuute.”  
Pidge inhaled and looked away; he noticed her blush. 

Hunk knew Pidge and Keith probably wanted that no one messed with their dating life, but he just couldn´t help it, so he contacted Keith. But he decided that he would stay quiet about anything Pidge had told him. 

Hunk never mentioned especially her, just when the topic came up. He called Keith a few times, a new technology allowed the communication between two coordinates so far away. It also helped that at the moment Keith was a near quantum of the universe.

After a few weeks of calling once in a while, Hunk asked casually: “I already told you about the movie nights we have, would you like to join our next one? It really shows that one is missing and I think a break would do you well.”

Hunk invited everyone to this movie night. They met at the Holt´s home. The home wasn´t that big, but they could be alone. Lance and Hunk´s homes were never empty nor quiet.  
Sam went out and Colleen and Sam spent the evening together. 

Lance and Allura came, even Shiro joined for this one. Hunk stressed many times, that it would a special one, because he had a really special something. While everyone assumed that he meant a movie, he didn´t correct them. He wanted Keith´s presence to be a surprise.   
Everyone sat around the TV and they picked a movie together. They picked “How to train your Dragon”, they already watched the movie hundreds of times, but they still all seemed to continue to enjoy it. 

“And where is the special something? We already know all the specials.”  
“Yeah, I know, but I thought that we are all together makes it special this time.”, explained Hunk with a shrug and a tooth-gaped grin. He really hoped that no one would question it.

He got lucky, because Shiro agreed: “I mean, he is not wrong. And I don´t mind another marathon of the movies.” The others agreed in a mumble and the movie started. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Pidge looked up in confusion and ask: “Did someone order something?” While she was asking, she already stood up and walked to the door. Hunk decided that it was now too late for anything so he only watched as his friend opened the door. 

She visibly took a step back as she recognized him, she whispered in disbelief: “Keith? What are you doing here?”

“I thought today was movie night, but if it isn´t I can well…go or stay. Whatever you want.”

Hunk pressed his eyes together as he witnessed it. The others were still focused on the movie. They had no idea who would be at the door they probably guessed it was like the mail man or something, while Hunk knew exactly who would it be.

“How are you here?”

“I took a ship…”, mumbled Keith but when he saw her confused and somehow angry expression at his attempted joke, he corrected, “Hunk invited me.”

“Really?”, asked Pidge overly friendly and shot the yellow paladin a short death stare.   
That was his cue he thought, and Hunk also stood up and walked to them.

“Hey, I´m glad that you could make it!”, greeted Hunk the black paladin.  
Keith nodded and pressed his lips together: “Sooo…are we going inside?”

“No, no. I have to speak with Hunk first.”

Hunk immediately said: “Well, I can feel that this is a conversation I don´t want to have. So, I will say in my defense right away, that I didn´t plan to set you up or anything. I just wanted Keith to come. Well of course I remembered what you had told me, but I missed him too! And the others too! And…”

Keith interfered unsure: “I can´t quite follow…wait. You told; you know?” He stated in disbelief.

Hunk didn´t miss his blush and didn´t thought he would ever see a flustered Keith. 

“Don´t worry! He doesn’t know that much!”, interfered Pidge and stepped closer to him as she spoke to stress her point.

Keith questioned: “How should I interpret that?”

“Like what Kolivan knows.” 

Hunk lifted his pointing finger and questioned why the hell the leader of the Blades knew and he didn´t, but the two seemed to have forgotten that he was there.  
They looked at each other for a long time, their eyes seemed to be locked. Hunk took a few steps back, he didn´t want to continue to interfere in their intimate conversation, so he turned around and walked back to the couch, after a few steps he took a last glance back.  
They were talking. Calmy.

And Hunk didn´t knew much about them, about their relationship, maybe there wasn´t much to know about them. But all of this didn´t matter, because he was sure that they deeply care for each other. And the rest didn´t matter. It didn´t matter which kind of relationship it was. 

It was their relationship.

Their real relationship.  
And he was truly happy for his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships come in more than one color  
> (But they have to be healthy of course!!)
> 
> They are watching “How to train your dragon”, because I think they would enjoy that movie together, also because when you have the opportunity to mention it, well you do – at least I do 
> 
> Anyway:  
> \- I hope I did the paragraphs well, please correct me if I am wrong (or with anything else)  
> \- If you would like beta read, that would be great  
> \- Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
